


Distracted

by thejerseydevile



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom!Thorin, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejerseydevile/pseuds/thejerseydevile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Thorin and Bilbo sneak into the library for a quickie and then get distracted by the massive mythology section.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diemarysues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemarysues/gifts).



> Hello. My name is Jersey and I am only a level 2 Filthmonger. :’) <3 Written for the lovely diemarysues, who is a terrible influence.

“Oh.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Bilbo paused in his work—fingers left crooked in the snug heat of Thorin’s arse—only to tilt his head to the side in question. His lover was faced away from him, hands gripping tight to the bookshelf that they leaned against, and for a panicky moment he thought that Thorin had seen someone _else_ in the stacks.

 

When Thorin did not respond right away, he bit off a curse and quickly withdrew his fingers (Ignoring Thorin’s soft little whine at the loss), hurriedly working to set them both to rights, especially if there was someone else in here with them—

 

“ _Ohhh_ ,” Thorin breathed again—not a particularly aroused sort of ‘Oh’ or even a worried _shit-we-might-get-caught_ kind of ‘Oh’, but the sort of low, _amused_ sound he made when something _interesting_ caught his eye. And indeed, his hands unclenched from their lifeline of the bookshelf to instead reach out and trail across the book spines. He made a soft, contemplative sound, before he snatched up an innocuous, ratty specimen and glanced at the cover.

 

For his part, Bilbo grumped when he realized what Thorin was doing, and believed he was well within his rights to punish him by pinching his side. Thorin grunted, and glanced over his shoulder with a raised brow as Bilbo grumped behind him.

 

“You scared me, you lump—I thought we were about to get caught,” Bilbo hissed. He ducked his head, as his hands worked quickly to push away trousers and underwear _again_ to get at what he wanted.

 

“Sorry, pet, just noticed something,” Thorin chuckled, trailing off as he arched his back into Bilbo’s touch. He even rolled his hips—the tease—wriggling this way and that in such a pleasing manner that Bilbo had no choice but to use both hands to squeeze Thorin’s shapely behind.

 

Still, even though they seemed to be on track for resuming their activities, Thorin had yet to let go of the book in hand. Damned height difference—Bilbo couldn’t tell what exactly his lover was looking at. And when no amount of kneading his bum or reaching lower to play with his sac seemed to get him to pay _attention_ (Though Thorin did shudder and cant his hips _back_ into his touch—score), Bilbo couldn’t help but ask: “Noticed _what_ , Thorin?”

 

Bilbo next trailed his hand to squeeze at the base of his cock, and though Thorin tiled his head back with a blissful moan, he managed to growl out a response.

 

“Noticed that we’re in the _mythology_ section today.”

 

Bilbo blinked. Ah. No wonder it was unusually devoid of life.

 

Which was all well and good for them—because sometimes Thorin had no sense about keeping quiet, especially now as Bilbo pumped his cock in long, lazy strokes. Bilbo leaned forward, pressing his face to Thorin’s shoulder as he continued to stroke him, letting his thumb brush against the slit to spread the precome  beaded there. With his free hand he gripped Thorin’s side, squeezing and digging his fingernails in just the way he liked it.

 

… But Thorin was still most definitely _not there with him_. And though he shook exquisitely underneath Bilbo’s touch, he was now _flipping_ through the book he picked up off the shelf. That certainly did a lot to deflate his own arousal for as much as he loved books, he also loved being noticed, too.

 

“ _Ahem_.”

 

“Just a moment,” Thorin sighed. He glanced back over his shoulder—trying to play at coy. “I haven’t seen _Gilgamesh_ in _ages_ and I have some catching up to do. Whereas my arse had the pleasurable acquaintance of your cock last night—I’m sure a slight pause won’t do too much damage. _”_

 

Bilbo snorted. _Thorin_ was the impatient one. Pouncing upon him just as he left his recitation only to herd him into the far corner of the library for what was supposed to be a quickie, but was dragging on for a bit of a longer romp as Thorin thumbed through pages.

 

“Should I be bothered that of all the mythologies and folktales in the world, you found a copy of _Gilgamesh_ , right here, right now?”

 

“Only if you believe that Gilgamesh and Enkidu were more than just the best of friends,” Thorin drawled back. Though he made a show of turning back to flip through the book, he spread his legs just a little bit wider, arched his back up high again to invite Bilbo to touch.

 

And Bilbo sighed and relented. He brought his hands back to Thorin’s sides, stroking briefly, before he resumed his earlier work, fingers dipping down to work eagerly to stretch and prepare Thorin for a proper fuck. This time, though, Thorin made a low, appreciative sound as Bilbo worked him open.

 

“Mm, just like that,” Thorin sighed, he leaned forward and slotted the book back into its spot on the shelf—much to Bilbo’s relief. Thorin seemed to be done with his teasing, and Bilbo watched eagerly as his taller lover responded to his touch, the way he gripped at the bookshelf and rolled his hips along with the thrust of Bilbo’s fingers. Bilbo loved watching him move _with_ him, and he took in the glorious sight--his rolling hips, the long swatch of hair undone from its usual braid... He was nearly ready now, Bilbo was so sure of it he pressed closer, rubbing his cock against Thorin’s strong thigh, his fingers thrusting and scissoring deep within—

 

“Oh!” Thorin exhaled—and it was yet another unsexy sort of ‘Oh’, a rather surprised huff of breath. “ _Oh_ look, it’s Heaney’s translation of Beowulf. It was my first, you know, never cared much for fantasy before I read this.”

 

He reached up eagerly to pluck another book off the shelf. Bilbo could only gape at Thorin’s back as his lover flipped through the pages, intoning cheerfully:

 

_“So. The Spear-Danes in days gone by and the kings who ruled them had courage and greatness. We have heard of those princes’ heroic campaigns…”_

 

And really, that was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Or rather, that was the catalyst for a sudden burst of passion in one Bilbo Baggins. If Thorin was going to play at being uninterested in Bilbo and his skills at buggery well, he had another thing coming for him.

(And he really needed to hear something better than _Heaney)_

 

So Bilbo withdrew his fingers quickly, earning another whine at their loss. But they would be replaced with something better very soon.

 

“Really, the _Heaney_ translation of Beowulf was your first? What happened to trial by Old English fire for the undergrads?”

 

“Oh hush up, old man—though I wonder why you and every other grad student under Professor Mithrandir’s wing seems to have something against it.”

 

“Because it is nowhere near as _epic_ as the Old English,” Bilbo groused, fumbling for the lube as he slicked himself up. Thorin, for his part, braced himself against the shelf, ready and eager for Bilbo as he lined himself up...

 

“Never did get to read it in Old English truth to tell,” Thorin mused. “Couldn't get into that old, gray-hatted goat's class and Professor Ginsburg didn't see the need, really.”

 

“A _travesty_ ,” Bilbo growled. He spread Thorin’s cheeks and nudged his way in, relishing the way Thorin opened for him, took in the head of his cock… “But one that is easy to amend…”

 

“O-Oh?”

 

“Why _yes_ —and it all starts with one major change from Heaney’s mild little ‘ _So’_ ,” Bilbo paused, let the moment sink in—if only to prove his point that the Old English was peerless—and then, he thrust forward, growling low and hot into Thorin’s ear: “ _Hweat_!”

 

His taller lover cried out underneath him as Bilbo picked up a rather brutal pace, gripping hard at the shelf and rolling his hips back in time with those delicious thrusts. Bilbo is surprised at how worked up he is—the combined efforts of Thorin’s teasing and his own bias against Heaney spurring Bilbo on to rougher, deeper strokes that have Thorin crowded up against the bookshelf.

 

But oh, was it worth it when he heard Thorin keen (“Bilbo! Give it to me harder, just like that—“) then tense, and then to save the books, both of them each snuck a hand around Thorin’s cock, cupping tightly to catch his release. It doesn’t take too long for Bilbo to follow soon after, _finally_ sated after all that build-up, sagging against Thorin’s bulk and pressing a trail of kisses to his neck…

 

Unfortunately, relaxing in the afterglow is not an option, as Thorin is only too eager to point out:

 

“Lovely as always, though I suppose I cannot compete with the classics… They’re a worthy distraction.”

 

When asked to clarify, Bilbo is mortified to learn that he had recited the entire Prologue in Old English throughout their bout of lovemaking. Terribly awkward, terribly embarrassing--but well-loved all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> So the Heaney debate is a real debate. If you want to hear a pretty epic reading of _Beowulf's_ Prologue in the Old English, check it out here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y13cES7MMd8


End file.
